Mobile communication devices, such as personal desktop assistants, contemporary mobile telephones, hand-held computers, tablet personal computers, laptop personal computers, wearable computers and the like are becoming popular user tools. In general they have become small enough to be extremely convenient, while consuming less battery power, and at the same time have become capable of running more powerful applications. Such communication devices are often used to keep a user updated with current information by notifying the user of incoming messages. Such messages include audio speech messages such as telephone calls or voicemail, and textual messages such as e-mail, SMS (short message service) messages, and instant messages.
Mobile device users often multi-task by monitoring incoming communication on a mobile device while participating in some other activity, such as a meeting. Currently, they can attempt to do so discreetly by setting the device volume to vibrate or silent and relying on data shown in a preview format such as caller ID or the subject of a message to help them decide if they need to respond soon or if the request can wait. Depending on the nature of multi-tasking (in a one-to-one meeting, at a conference, driving, etc.) and the environment (noisy, dark, quiet, etc.), the device user may or may not be able to easily monitor incoming communication. For example, in a meeting a device user may not be able to discretely participate in the meeting and listen to incoming audio voice messages. As another example, a device user driving a car may not be able to easily and safely drive the car and view incoming textual messages.